english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason C. Miller
Jason Charles Miller (born January 5, 1972) is an American singer-songwriter and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Scary Prisoner (ep25), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Dollman (ep47) *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Guard#2 (ep28), Guy in Crowd (ep27), Leader (ep27) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Axe Fireman *Wonder Woman (2009) - Thrax Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aquarion Evol (2013) - Additional Voices *Boys Be... (2006) - Yuki Okazaki (ep7) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Kousetsu Urabe, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Kousetsu Urabe *DearS (2005-2006) - Hironobu Nonaka (eps5-13), Cameraman (ep10) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Girls Bravo (2005-2006) - Thug 2 *Hellsing (2003) - Army Soldier (ep13), Hellsing Member, Servant (ep12) *Ikki Tousen (2004) - Fighter A (ep2), Hannoh, Kaietsu Ido (ep6) *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Mushin (ep9), Yougai, Additional Voices *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Sota Serizawa *Monster (2009) - Max Steindorf *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008-2009) - Jin, Farmer Soldier B (ep5) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Itaku *One Piece (2013-2016) - Berry Good (ep309), Additional Voices *Otogi Zoshi (2005-2006) - Kebiishi, Station staff official (ep23) *Paranoia Agent (2005) - Additional Voices *Persona 4: The Animation (2012) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Shogo (ep11) *R.O.D the TV (2005) - Pilot (ep20) *Rozen Maiden (2007) - Yamamoto *Rozen Maiden: Träumend (2007-2008) - Enju, Yamamoto *Skip Beat! (2017) - Ushio Kurosaki (Announced) *Texhnolyze (2004-2005) - Shinji, Assassin (ep1) *When They Cry (2007) - Store Owner (ep17), Yoshiro Sonozaki 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Rozen Maiden: ouvertüre (2011) - Enju 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2014) - Additional Voices *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Additional Voices *Dead Leaves (2004) - 777, Bearded Old Man *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Hiromi Yamazaki *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Hiromi Yamazaki, Jason Rock, Yamadera *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Additional Voices *Wolf Children (2013) - Radio Announcer 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Teizan Misawa (ep1) *Hellsing Ultimate (2006-2014) - Ghoul (ep1), Policeman Simon (ep1), Round Table Member 4 (ep2), Vatican Officer (ep8), Wild Geese, Additional Voices *I"s Pure (2009) - Ichitaka's Father 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Riki Nendo Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Citizens of Space (2019) - Additional Voices *Danse Macabre: Florentine Elegy (2017) - Carabinieri *Days Gone (2019) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Front (2016) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Hidden Expedition: The Lost Paradise (2016) - Drake *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Myths of the World: Behind the Veil (2017) - Forgotten 1 *Myths of the World: Fire from the Deep (2018) - Contestants, Mauriri *Myths of the World: Love Beyond (2018) - Sebastian *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Robert Kendo *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *The Last Remnant (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Raubahn Aldynn *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Ser Jakys, Ser Wesley *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Warriors *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Kazama Samurai A, Kenobi Ninja *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Guy *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Guy *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Eguille Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (69) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (48) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:American Voice Actors